Inuyasha and RosarioVampire crossover
by Lezul
Summary: Kagomes the vampire that meets Moka and her friends along the way on the journy to find the sacred jewl shards.


My name is Kagome Hirigashi, I am fifteen years old and I'm in junior high. Nobody believes in me that I am a vampire. I wear a necklace that has a Rosario On it. When the Rosario is removed my vampire self is reavled. Well thats what my mom says. I've tried to take it off but I can't. It all changed when I fell down the bone eaters well.

My brother Souta was at the entrance to the shrine that the bone eaters well was hidden in. I told him. "Your not suposed to play in there." "I'm not its the cat." He said. I went into the shrine and I found Boyo and then I heard some thing in the well and something sprang out of the well and grabbed me. It was looking for the sacred Jewl. I told it to let me go and a pink power came out of my hand. "Where am I?" I asked to myself. I climbed out and looked around and called, "Souta, Mom, Gramps?" No reply and then I found the sacred tree and ran towards it. But when I got there I found a boy stuck to the tree. "what are you doing up here?" I asked him knowing I won't get a replie. and then arrows where buzzing through the air. The next thing I knew i was tied up and was brought to the center of a village. "Make way for high pristess Keade." Some one said. The woman walked up to me and through sand at my face. "Demon be gone!" She yelled. "Im not a demon okay?" I said to the lady.

Are ye not? then why were ye in the forest of inuyasha?" Keade asked.

At night time~

Keade was making stew. "Stew?" she asked. "Wow that looks great. Real food." I said. "bear us no ill manner child for though I now see that..." Keade said. I heard people yelling monster. I said I would distract it. I was running for my life with a giant centipede chasing me and I was trying to get my Rosario off, but the next thing I knew I fell down a small cliff and I landed in front of the sacred tree. The boy was alive. "playing with bugs now are we?" the boy asked. "So your alive?" I asked. "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did to me. You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know would not waste her time" The boy said. "That does it. Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, she is not me cause my name is..." I said. "She's here." the monster came down from above and knocked Kagome down to the ground. "I need someone to take off my Rosario so I can fight that over grown centipide." I thought to my self. Then I had a great idea, "Can you take off this Rosario off me?" I asked the boy. "Sure." He said while taking it off. I didn't think he could do it but he did he took it off. The night sky became red. A lot of bats surrounded me. I was transforming into my true form. the bats started to peel off and my eyes were now red and my hair white. The centipede didn't stop and she said, "those red eyes, the silver hair, its a level 6 vampire." "so your the one who woke me up, Now, learn your place!" I said. and I let her take the first move. But that was the wrong choice. It bit into my side. But I didnt let that stop me. I kicked it and it fell over and then I noticed a jewl come out of my body. Then I went to grab my Rosario and put it back on its chain. I walked up to the boy and said, "Do you think I am your Kikyo now?" "It's still alive." The boy said. And then the centipede thing wrapped its body around the tree and was squishing us. The boy said, "Take out this arrow." He told me if I wanted to live take out the arrow. I took out the arrow and he destroyed the monster. Lady Keade walked up to me and said, "which body part has the glowing flesh." I pointed towards a body part and Keade walked up to it and picked the jewl up and the flesh from the monster turned into dust. Then she gave me the jewl and told me, "You are the gaurdian of the jewl now it belongs to you." "I forgot to ask you something..." I said to the boy. "Yes." He said. "Are you a vampire too?" I asked. "No I'm not a vampire. what ever that is." He stated. and then he said, "Give me the jewl." "Never!" I said. And then he started to attack me. The lady magicly made a necklace apear around his neck. She told me to use the word that holds his spirit. I had no idea what that means. but I just fell down and the jewl was in the middle of a bridge. I said, "A word that holds his spirit? Uh... Um... sit boy?" wow it worked. "sit boy, sit boy, sit boy." I repeated over and over again till I was close enough to grab the jewl. I grabbed it and ran back to where lady keade was. he insulted her and keade told me to use the word. "sit boy!" I said. and he fell through the bridge into the river.

Morning~

"how did ye turn into that thing last night?" Keade asked. "You see this Rosario? If it were to ever to be taken off my true form would take place. I can't take it off so that's why I asked you, Inuyasha, to take it off for me." I told them. "I don't get it how are you a vampire when you don't have the scent of a demon?" Inuyasha asked. "It's the Rosario it hides my true form. And I don't think a vampire is a demon." I told him. "what are ye weakness?" Keade asked. "Water. If I wanted to take a bath I would have to put in special herbs in the water so I won't get weakened by the water. Every vampire that ever existed weakness was water." I said.


End file.
